


70 Years

by raktajinos



Category: Torchwood
Genre: British Slang, Community: tw100, Drabble, M/M, Soap Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack refuses to buy a tv, but that doesn't stop him from watching his shows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	70 Years

**Author's Note:**

> written for the lj comm tw100 for the prompt 'soap opera'

Jack outright refused to get a telly, even though he loved watching it - the man seriously could not get enough Star Trek - which amused Ianto to no end. Instead he watched Ianto’s tv, recording a disgusting amount of programs on his PVR.

Waking up on a Sunday morning finding a naked Jack on his couch watching a week’s worth of Guiding Light became one of his favourite things. Jack said that one simply doesn’t “give up” watching a show after 70 plus years of devotion, so Ianto caved and learned to love the damn soap.

But he still preferred Corrie Street


End file.
